<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>戒断反应Abstinen Cereaction by Paraly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448399">戒断反应Abstinen Cereaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly'>Paraly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>病狂系列Sickness and Madness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Harry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我放弃了为他安装心脏，因为玩偶拥有心的那一刻，魁偶线从指尖脱离，他会挣脱我给予他的枷锁。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>病狂系列Sickness and Madness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>戒断反应Abstinen Cereaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊无巫师未来风 </p><p>＊ooc暴躁黑哈！！！（狮哈被长久病态对待的结果，脑残作者想写拳头打架的产物）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9:00.am<br/>里德尔将哈利波特放在手术台上。 </p><p>他咬住自己的手指，撕扯掉紧贴着手骨的透明手套，将那些廉价的废弃物揉作一团，扔进垃圾桶。啧，愤怒的火星掠过口腔，他发出一丝微弱的抱怨，脸部陷入标志性的空虚空白。 </p><p>钥匙插进锁孔，锁舌脱离束缚，脆响碰撞着金属墙壁，反射出单调的回音。他抱起男孩，将他翻了个身，冷漠地检视着对方赤果的背部，拔掉了男孩后颈的注射器。 </p><p>“你知道，我真的不想打开这个抽屉。”他低语着，嘶哑的声音撕裂了咽喉。他从抽屉里取出手术刀和托盘，俘获者的刀刃沿着男孩背部的一道深色伤痕轮廓移动，锋利的尖端一点一点地渗入皮肤……男人的手指逐渐抚拭那道划痕，怜惜般抿去伤口边缘的血迹，最后，他的手指刺穿表层，探进皮肤，从中拉扯出他的男孩，那个名为哈利波特的孩子的心脏。 </p><p>10：00.am<br/>里德尔侧坐在手术台上，注视着前方的巨型玻璃器皿。他的男孩浸泡在培养液里，身体在透明的液体中悬浮。 </p><p>平日里不大服帖的头发被水波柔化，他的眼睑自然下垂，睫毛遮住了那双摄人心魂的幽绿色眼睛。淡蓝色的薄唇微张，半遮掩着乳白色的牙齿。 </p><p>里德尔的目光被残酷地拉扯着，固定在那张薄唇上，房间里的空气似乎在寂静中变得稀薄，难以吸取。那双嘴唇不断开合的模样卡帧般不受控地在脑海中重复着，沉重的欲望撞击着心脏，他几乎渴望看到那张淡蓝色的嘴唇恢复血的颜色，倾听那灵巧的舌头配合口腔，发出的曼妙音语。但这终归于想象，他的手指甚至还没有放下那个玻璃盒子⸺盛放着哈利波特的心脏。 </p><p>10：30.am<br/>里德尔从手术台上站起身，将餐厅的高背椅移到手术台前。这靠近的一英尺距离，使他的手掌能够触碰到冰冷的玻璃容器。 </p><p>当意识的游丝在大脑中聚拢，他发觉自己的手指正在光滑的容器表面勾勒着男孩眼睛的模样。是的，那双幽绿色的眸子，像一口清澈的井水，贪婪地夺取着阳光在眼底染下涟漪与斑点。 </p><p>后脑传来一阵缥缈的隐痛，不知名的空洞在胃里的翻滚感越来越强烈，他本该离开这里，持续的沉思没有任何意义，他应该为他的男孩设计一颗新的心脏，机械精良，运作良好，拥有格式化的记忆内核。但每当这样的想法试图根植皮肤，某种不可抑制性障碍将会阻止他的脚步垦殖这片房间以外的任何一寸土地。他不需要这个，他为自己人性的表达方式感到羞愧。 </p><p>11：00.am<br/>里德尔离开了椅子，手指交织叠错，绞在一起，敲击着玻璃，似乎沉溺于得到回复的幻想。冷汗浸湿了耳边的碎发，腥甜的味道在口腔中扩散，他将脸颊贴在玻璃上，坚硬的外壳碾压着他的下颚和颧骨，烦躁的情绪蔓延在房间中所有的阴影，缠绕着圆柱形的玻璃外壳，他的目光停留在对方脖颈优美的曲线，啃.噬着脖颈与细碎呻.吟的时间似乎被无限推远。 </p><p>渴求融塑了克制的界限，他最终还是拉下了手边的开关，蒸汽与机械运作的轰鸣声中，他将男孩抱上手术台，为男孩的心脏连接好勾索。 </p><p>12：30.am<br/>“这次是三个小时，比之前有进步。”下垂的眼睑抬起，绿宝石般锋利的眸子扫过钻石切面的腕表，波特试探性地摁压着自己的胸口，套上枕边的白衬衫，手指挽住袖口，打开袖扣的弹簧夹。 </p><p>“外套在房间，10分钟后庄园将对宾客开放，不要错过今天的午宴。”男人回避着男孩的眼睛和嘴唇，身体执拗地向机械门走去。 </p><p>“怎么，冷静下来了？还是忍不住了？”一声轻笑擦过后颈，那双刚褪去稚嫩的手抓住了他的领带，他被迫转过身，注视着对方微抬的嘴角。 </p><p>“你知道你在干什么。”也许是过量化学试剂的吸入，视野边缘的暗影逐渐向中心扩散。他握住了对方的手腕，迫使对方松开手指。 </p><p>“我知道，汤姆。”晦暗不清的阴影浮出眼眸表面，庆幸的是，男孩没再说什么，干脆地离开房间，留下里德尔独自在实验室旷辽的合金墙壁间自我娱乐。 </p><p>1：00.pm<br/>里德尔站在大厅的台阶上，以右腿作为支撑点，右手转动着左手手指的家族戒指，环视着大厅周围镂刻精美的仿古式大理石柱。作为一项保留已久的传统。第一批“客人”来的很早，稀稀落落的人群散布在大厅，具象化的恶意附上嘴角，里德尔不由自主地偏转的一下头部，是的，他的“朋友们”。 </p><p>然后是第二批，里德尔的身体向外倾向，肢体动作优先于大脑表达诉求，他所真正所需要的“资源”，法律执行司司长皮尔斯·辛克尼斯，国际合作司司长巴蒂·克劳奇，国/防办公室主任鲁弗斯·斯克林杰…… </p><p>里德尔走下台阶，同人们握手，作为午宴开始的信号，点燃了叠落成塔的玻璃杯被擦取时的清冽声响……<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>哈利波特将手肘撑在桌面上，无所事事的摇动着手中的香槟。蜜黄色的液体翻起波浪，微小的气泡在振荡中向上漂浮。 </p><p>当他作为一个消遣品来到宴会时，没有人愿意施舍给他尊重。耳后是衣料的摩擦声无法掩盖的细碎低语。不必回头便知道自己身处蜚流漩涡的中心，一声蔑笑刺破喉咙，他将杯中的液体一饮而尽，冲散了胃中迸溅的火星。 </p><p>“波特小宝贝生气了，要去找你的主人吗？莱斯特兰奇的一声戏谑的调笑引燃了一片看似枯槁的草原，灼热的火焰舔舐着森林的树干。 </p><p>“是啊，找他拎了你塞满野草的脑袋。”身体略微侧转，冲动感得到了大脑的首肯，对方暴露的胸口没有衣服可以抓，他挥起手臂向疯子的右侧掠去，坚硬分明的指关节砸上了对方的脸。 </p><p>“你个bi＊tch！”右手腕被对方抓住，尖利的指甲划开皮肤，挤压着断裂的血管，深红的血液环过半段手臂，铁腥味沾染了地板。 </p><p>“你最好现在⸺” </p><p>左手还未被钳制，男孩的手指沿着外套向上滑动，抚过西服口袋，手掌离开衣料，闪烁着微光的指尖在空中划过一道流利的曲线，砸进了对方的手腕，刻刀薄窄的尖端嵌入腕骨缝隙，男孩卸掉了对方的左手，挣脱桎梏的右手擦过皮带，机械弹簧与塑料壳摩擦的声响后，冰冷的枪口对准了对方的额头，格洛克G43，有些年代但小巧而精准的枪型。 </p><p>“你⸺”后半句威胁梗塞着卡在喉咙里，对方挂满厚重脂粉的脸陷入苍白。 </p><p>庄园外的扫描系统不允许人们携带武器，但常年被封闭在内的人却可以。更何况是乐于以违拗偏执地扭断枷锁的波特？如果拥有机会，他会毫不犹豫地熔断一切铁板上镌刻的规则。 </p><p>“别让我用这个，不好收场的是我，失去生命的是你。”男孩突然偏转头部，幽绿的眼底划过一缕无法明晰的阴影。未持枪的手抓住另一只手的手腕反剪在身后，他欠了欠身，不必要的礼节为他的离开增添些嘲讽的尾调。男孩后退一步，退出大厅，移向一条没有灯的走廊。<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>“卢修斯正在和辛克尼斯交谈，他会尽可能尝试让对方在下一次修订法案的投票中成为我们的盟友，而你的任务则简单很多，”里德尔的手指无声地敲了敲墙壁，瞳孔在无灯的走廊中放大，暗红的眸子如同黑夜中的隐火，微光中残卷着内在扭曲的炙热。“下一次投票中不会出现克劳奇，你需要确保这一点。” </p><p>“至于其他的，我本打算交给贝拉。”里德尔将视线从斯内普的脸上偏离，不经意地扫过仿古建筑的墙壁，攀附着烛台架背面稍纵即逝的一抹微光。 </p><p>他示意对方离开，将手指向身后探去，打开了照射灯的开关，目光却停留在仅作为装饰品的烛台。“你知道贝拉今天有任务。” </p><p>“So what?”男孩的手指自然的擦过烛台，微型摄影机沿着手指划向手背，吸附在袖口内侧的衣料上。最后的反问句，推倒了里德尔繁杂的推测，思绪被缠绕成团，他卡住男孩的脖颈将他固定在墙壁，左手将男孩微长的头发向后拉扯，“你到底想干什么？” </p><p>“你不知道？”男孩吞下了舌头下面扭动的神经，迫于压力变得沙哑的声音擦过里德尔的耳廓，哈利波特取出对方西裤口袋中的注射剂，向对方的脖颈刺去，却在针尖即将进入皮肤的那一刻悬住了手指。 </p><p>“如果刚才的音频资料被发送给政府的话……呃…”<br/>勒在脖颈的指尖徒然收紧，截断了呼吸，停滞了语言。 </p><p>注射器刺透皮肤，麻醉剂沿着血管在体内侵染，<br/>眼前的场景逐渐扭曲成波纹，无形的双手残酷地将幻想撕扯成碎片，男孩倒在男人的胸口，温热的气息透过衬衫舔舐着皮肤，“别让我再醒过来了，我累了。”抱我回去，汤姆。 </p><p>2：00.pm<br/>里德尔将哈利波特放在手术台上。 </p><p>他咬住自己的手指，撕扯掉紧贴着手骨的透明手套…… </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>小剧场：<br/>破特：那些平日庄重的女士们正在频频像我侧目，我想大概是我在最近的一小时内都坐在高背椅上摇动香槟杯。（嘲讽脸）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>